


Burning Bright

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fire, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: To Asami, Korra was like fire.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Femslash February 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Femslash February





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - fire. Own prompt, Second Chances. Sort of followed it oops xD

To Asami, Korra was like fire. Burning so bright as she powered through life, getting back up everytime she was beaten down. She warmed all those around her and gave life to all around her. Asami had never seen so full of energy and ambition as she was.

But fire burns, just as Korra would sometimes burn all those around her. A reckless nature which led to impulsive decisions that would harm her friends. And sometimes, herself. She would disregard their help and take everything on herself.

Then she flickered out. What was once a raging inferno became a barely burning flame, dead eyes and legs that barely worked. This time she couldn’t get back up. 

This time, Asami knew she needed help.

-

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Korra murmured, looking up at Asami with eyes that shone with a new light. Asami smiled gently and craned her neck to kiss Korra’s forehead.

“I know,” she teased gently even as they embraced each other fiercely. 

The kiss they shared was full with the joy of reunion and their love for each other. A wide smile crossed her red lips as she stared into Korra’s eyes. 

There was a light in them that she hadn’t seen in so long. As if she had returned, come into herself and emerged an even better person. More confident in who she was. It only made Asami fall in love with her again. She’d seen her go through so much, fight to recover her mental and physical strength and to see her standing where she was today… was amazing.

“I love you,” Asami said softly as she kissed her again.

Korra flashed a blinding grin. “I love you too.” 

Korra was like fire, burning so confidently but continuously. A stable, warm light that would continue burning even through storm or wind.

And if Korra was like fire, Asami was the fuel to keep her burning. Bright, merry and sharing her light with all.


End file.
